battleheartlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Encounters
.??? The player encounters a fleeing woman (known later as a ninja) surrounded by some guards. The player has 3 following responses (from left to right): # Ask what's going on (Question mark icon). 3 additional choices will appear. # Let the guards kill her (Sword icon). This allows the player to do a quest involving the guards. # Fight for her and kill the guards (Sword icon). If you kill all the guards, she'll tell the playe to meet her at the Hideout for a reward. After you meet her at the Hideout, she will offer to begin your training, but then some guards will appear. You must kill them all in order to learn to be a ninja. Ambush Site (This encounter only happens after the player exit to map after completing the hedge-wizard mission) The Battlemage that the player met at the end of the hedge-wizard mission is ambushed by around 15 bandits as revenge to killing their leader, if the player wishes to unlock Battlemage class the player must help him. If the player wishes to get the bounty, then the player may choose to kill the Battlemage trainer with the help from the bandits. If the player chooses to side with the Battlemage, the player can either choose to betray him or ask him to teach the skills of Battlemage. Cobblestone Path One possibility is: You encounter a town watchman/militiaman fighting a pack of wolves. Kill the wolves and leave. If the guard is talked to after the wolves are dead, he simply says, "Damn Wolves". It does not matter if you let the wolves kill the town watchmen/miltiaman, you will get no extra gold or xp. Or encounter some 4 Green Goblins. Forest's Edge You encounter 2 green goblin shamans and 2 goblin brutes Frozen Trail You encounter 2 green goblin shamans and 2 cyclops Hidden Cave There are 4 possibilities: # You encounter 3 wolves. Kill 'em all! # You see a cyclops with a chest. Kill the cyclops to get the key. # You see a chest. Open it, you'll get 10~20 gold and some starter equipment. # You see a chest. Open it, you'll get about 60 gold but a few spiders appear. Kill 'em all! Then you walk out of the cave to complete the encounter. Moonlit Clearing You enter the clearing surrounded by 3 bandits and are told that you have entered a "Toll Road". The initial choices are to: 1. Pay up the 100 gold 2. Say you don't have the money 3. State that this is not a toll road and they are not toll collectors 4. "You get one warning, walk away " Depending on how you handle the situation, you can either pay them, fight them, or use charisma. The option of Charisma has two stages. The first attempt convinces them to let you walk away without a fight. If this fails you begin a fight with them. If it succeeds you have a choice. You can either take the walk or try to further charm them into paying you a fee. If this second attempt fails, you must fight them. You can also encounter yourself surounded by 2 green goblin shamans,cyclops and a goblin brute Roadside Cottage As you pass by a small cottage, you'll hear that something is going on inside. You're free to ignore it, but will find a poor fellow beleaguered by three bandits if you enter. At this point, you can help the man, join the bandits, or just watch. You won't gain access to the chest without disregarding your morals, but you can score a small reward if you're nice. If you want a few more gold here's how you do it: You have to side with the owner of the house. Kill the bandits with the help of the house owner. Now here's the trick; attack the chest. This will get the house owner mad, and will attack you. Kill him and he will drop the chest key. Open the chest to get the extra gold. Leave the area to complete the encounter. Wasteland ( this encounter only happens if you have been mean to the bandits in ambush site) 4-7 bandits surround you, including one Mage, 1-2 archers and miscellaneous melee focused bandits. Wooded Path {...} Category:Mechanics Category:???